Cliche
by ITILY
Summary: The neighbourhood punk-that was Mello. Perfect scores, white pressed button downs and classical music, that was Near. Two souls which struggled to escape the cliche roles they were born with. MelloXNear. Completed. Rated M for rape. Please RXR.


Song choice: Sheryl Crow "The First Cut is Deepest"

Cliche

The neighbourhood punk-that was Mello. Tall, devilishly handsome beauty with bright blue eyes and a full head of blonde. He was like one of those bad boys you'd see on TV strutting the runway, the kind that made girls shriek and wet their panties in heat with just one look. Sitting on the swings in an abandoned park, smoking weed and sniffing coke with his best pal, stealing cigarettes and porn from the convenience store, or getting in bed with the sheriff's wife, he was always up to no good. The boy with the greatest potential, who might've aced all his classes and made a name for himself if only daddy wasn't a drunken deadbeat and mommy didn't bang all the friends he brought home from school. The kind that probably wind up in jail by the time he's eighteen for some petty crime, and shot in the head by an affiliate by twenty five. A cliché story that has been told so many times, no one's even bothered to listen anymore.

Perfect scores, white pressed button downs and classical music, that was Near. Pristine and flawless, the smallest in class, pale skin and bored light grey eyes that had just the tiniest hint of sorrow seeping through for those who looked close enough. The boy who was never late for class, who had his books wrapped in plastic covers and wore his white socks half way up his calves, who had violin classes after cram school. He ate his meals by the clock, logged his activities in a book and never missed his curfew. There was no time for friends, TV or hobbies, for dad said that time was money, and money wasn't going to make itself. The boy who had all his plans in life written before he was born, a robot with no other purpose other than to continue his father's conglomerate business. Another cliché that had grown too worn and used, yet seemed to endlessly repeat itself.

This was their story and their story to hold.

Just a moment. Just for a moment, he wanted to lose himself. With an envelope filled with five hundred dollars, that's exactly what he thought would cost to purchase insanity. He could still remember the feeling of those amused azure eyes studying him carefully. The heat in his cheeks, his hand beginning to tremble where he held out the envelope.

"Sleep with me," he had said, "Please."

The blonde only smirked, holding in his laughter, but nevertheless accepted the envelope. "Only because you asked so nicely," the blonde replied simply, no questions asked.

Their first time was in an old abandoned shed where Mello used as a personal hideout. On a dirty mattress with no pillows or sheets, he lost his virginity. For a measly five hundred, he was treated with more love than he had in all his life. The gentle kisses, the warmth of entangled fingers, the pain etched into his skin, was all he could've wished for and more, at least once in this lifetime, he knew what was it like to be embraced by a man. Now he could give up, that's what he thought, he could be the person his parents expected him to be. A moment of bliss, that wasn't meant to last, if not for the blonde pulling him back into bed. "Come get your money's worth," Mello chuckled.

A year had passed so fast. The one night stand had turned into something priceless he could never let go of. The moment of insanity now the best decision he has ever made.

Near ran as fast as he could, his smile breaking out through his usual emotionless façade. Across the park, left turn, near the pond, he ran toward the old used shed. Bursting through the metal door, he threw his arms around the un-anticipating blonde.

"Whoa," Mello stumbled in surprise, but quickly caught the boy and hoisting him up around his waist, as they kissed like it was their last.

"Happy Birthday," Near panted, smiling and wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde.

"Thanks," the sixteen year old smiled in return, kissing the boy again. "Mm," he moaned, licking Near's lower lip.

Near returned the blonde's kisses, tangling his fingers in his silky blonde locks as Mello took him to bed. "I…love you," he managed in between their kisses, grinning as his heart fluttered in his chest.

"Love…you…too…." the blonde tried to say, while unbuttoning Near's shirt, his hand roaming the smooth and cool skin underneath.

Mello's kisses travelled down the fourteen year old's neck, sucking and nibbling, though careful not to leave any noticeable marks. Near mewled sweetly in his ears, begging for more. The blonde easily complied, rolling his tongue around his rosy nipples, while tugging down the boy's pants and underwear revealing his erection.

Near tugged off Mello's shirt as well, pushing down the blonde instead as he seized the blonde's erection with his mouth. "Hhm…mmm…" he moaned, knowing it drives the blonde crazy.

"God Near, you're gonna make me cum," Mello groaned, throwing his head back.

After tugging down his pants completely, they faced opposite to each other so that Mello could prepare him. Near continued to suck and lick Mello's erection as the blonde with some difficulty focused on his fingers working the boy's entrance.

He could feel himself spreading and lubricating from the inside, he knew he wouldn't last long. Getting up, he turned around, one hand on the blonde's chest and one on his erection as he slowly inserted it into himself.

"Damn it…" the blonde hissed, trying to hold back his voice.

Near smirked, looking down on the helpless blonde, feeling amazing for making him lose his mind. "Ngh," he whimpered, filling himself till the hilt.

"Ugh…amazing…" Mello moaned, holding the boy's hips tenderly.

Near guided his hand to his own erection as he slowly starting to bounce up and down. "Ah…Mello…" he sighed contently, pleasuring both of them, another hand going to play with his own nipples.

"…s-shoot…it's too good…" the blonde whined. Near's tightness and wetness driving him to the brink.

The petite boy smiled, leaning down to whisper playfully in Mello's ear, "Come…take me."

"Goddamned it Near, don't stir me up," the older boy said fiercely, shoving the boy down and plunging deep into him.

"Ngahh…Mello!" the platinum haired boy couldn't hold back him voice. "More….deeper…." he begged.

"Baby…" the blonde answered, kissing Near deeply and thrusting hard into him like the boy wanted.

Their body answered each other's needs as they synchronized their breaths and movement. Panting, sweating, licking, kissing, enjoying the things they only shared with each other.

"I'm…gonna cum," Mello moaned, picking up speed until he finally released into the boy.

"Nnh!" Near squeezed his eye shut and curled his toes as he came at the same time.

Mello flopped down on the boy tiredly, kissing his temple down the side of his face. "My baby…" he cooed happily. Near giggled, feeling ticklish.

They spent some time cuddling before cutting the cake Near bought and had a quiet celebration. Near gave him a red rosary he thought would look nice on the blonde. Mello thanked and kissed the boy, immediately putting it around his neck, loving it. The blonde then surprised Near by saying he got a job and he was going to take his exams, earning a smile and a nod from the boy. For a little while, they talked about a future they could look forward to, a life outside their role as delinquent and honour student.

Another month passed.

Mello was working at the local bike shop when a pale man in a grey suit asked for him.

"Can I help you?" the blonde asked, stepping outside with the man to a quiet area, wiping the grease off his hands.

The man's hard grey eyes appraised the blonde sternly, doing nothing to hide his contempt and disgust. "How revolting," the man said out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" Mello furrowed his brow, crossing his arms.

"My son must've absolutely lost his mind to be wasting time with you," the man jabbed again.

"Your son?" the blonde repeated, suddenly he felt his gut churning, wishing it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Don't pretend, I know all about your little rendezvous, you're the one leading Near astray," the man accused.

Mello could feel the blood draining from his face and lips, for all the bad deeds he's done in the past, he has never felt as mortified as he was now. "I…" he didn't even know what to say.

"Ridiculous, a man of all things. Do you know what people will say if this gets out? Especially someone like you, a second rate blue collar with no future. I bet you've barely passed middle school," the man continued his verbal assault.

"Look, I, um…" he started mumbling nervously.

"I don't want to hear it. Here," the man said, taking out a thick brown envelope. Obviously Mello knew what it was by the looks of it. "Take this, stop seeing him and leave. I'll pay you double the amount after you leave town."

The guilt and shame that the blonde felt instantly dissipated. He looked at the man in the eye seriously, "With all due respect sir, I can't take this. I'm in love with Near. I'm sorry we were going about things behind your back but I'm serious about him. I'm not leaving," he answered.

The man glared at him, grabbing the blonde by the collar, "Now you listen to me, you worthless brat, this isn't a request. You take this money and leave while I'm still asking nicely," he threatened.

"No matter how many times you ask, the answer will still be no. I love Near, I'm not going to leave him," Mello said firmly.

Angrily, the man pulled his arm back before connecting his fist with Mello's cheek. Mello winced, stumbling a few steps back. "Filthy faggots, I warned you," the man threatened again, "When I'm done with you, you'll be sorry you ever thought about coming near my son." With that, he smoothened his hair and clothes, stalking away furiously.

Mello made sure the man was out of sight before quickly asking his boss for the day off. He dialled Near's number as he began walking toward their hideout intuitively.

After a few ring, Near finally answered, "M-mello?"

"Near? What's wrong?" the blonde asked in worry, he's never heard the boy's voice sound so fragile.

"Can you c-come meet me...at our place…?" he said softly on the other end, like a frightened puppy.

"Okay, I'm on my way, just keep talking," Mello assured, trying to keep him on the line.

"….okay…," Near's shy voice mumbled, it was obvious that he had been crying.

"It's okay baby, I'm here, I love you so much," the blonde comforted, running as fast as his legs could take him.

He could hear his lover sobbing quietly, "I…I love you…hic…hic…" Near muttered sadly. It was almost too painful to keep listening.

"I love you, so, so much, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," the blonde said in between broken breaths, his line shaking as he ran.

"…h-he knows…my dad knows…" the boy's sweet voice broke.

"It's okay, everything's going to be okay," Mello promised, trying to contain his own hurt and worry, speeding ahead.

Mello barged in, swinging the door open so hard that it nearly fell off its rusty hinges, catching the crying boy by surprise. Near had his cell phone in one hand, quickly trying to cover the enormous bruise that stretched half of his face. The blonde froze, for a moment his mind couldn't process what he just saw. Slowly, he approached the hunched over boy, cupping his face cautiously.

"D-don't…" Near protested, trying to look away.

"Who…did your father do this?" Mello asked, trying to supress the anger that was beginning the burn his skin apart.

Near blinked his wide grey eyes, holding back his tears, gently nodding his head.

Mello bit his lip, trying to relax the muscles that wanted to tighten. "Baby," he soothed, wrapping his lanky arms around Near's tiny frame, causing the boy to whimper and shudder weakly.

"What's-" he stopped mid-sentence when he realized the little dots of red on his fingers. He eyed it with furrowed brows, "What's this?" he asked, looking at his lover, but Near only made himself smaller, hunching over and twirling his white hair anxiously without saying a word.

"Near…" the blonde held his breath, unbuttoning the boy's baggy shirt and sliding it down his slender shoulders. On his pale back, deep and angry lashes coloured his skin red, going diagonally down from the right to the left, too many to count, fresh enough to still be oozing blood.

"Son of a-" Mello cursed, covering his mouth with one hand, getting up abruptly, "I'll kill him! I swear to God…Shit!" he yelled furiously, tousling his blonde hair.

"No! Mello please…" Near begged, grabbing the blonde's hand tightly, knowing his father would certainly put an end to him before he even get the chance to get close. "Don't…please…I can't lose you," he pleaded, tears running down his baby cheeks.

"I can't! He's crazy! I mean I'm one thing, but I'll be damn if I let him lay a finger on you!" the older teen shouted, unable to keep calm.

Grey eyes widened, his words sinking in, taking notice of the bruise that was beginning to redden around those blue eyes. "He…h-hurt you too…" Near's voice trembled, his eyes full of pain, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Mello."

Mello's heart squeezed in his chest, he had always been weak against Near's tears. "Shh," he hushed, kissing the boy's bruise lightly "It's not your fault. Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong. This is nothing, he don't scare me."

Tears continued to fall from his grey eyes, "He told you not to see me anymore, didn't he? He said the same to me, said he'll to send me away," Near cried helplessly. "I can't live without you. Please…hic….hic….don't let him take me away."

"I won't, it's okay, shh," Mello hushed, pulling the boy's head to rest on his shoulder, whispering comforting words into his ear.

"What are we going to do Mello? I'm so s-scared," Near continued to weep.

The blonde stroke the boy's shoulder, shutting his eyes to hide his own brimming emotions. Finally he answered, "We'll run," unable to think of anything else.

Near got up, frowning at the blonde, obviously the idea sounded ridiculous. Being fourteen and sixteen with no money, where on earth would they go?

Mello smiled nonetheless, caressing the boy's cheek tenderly, "I know what you're thinking, but listen, I'm not saying this just in the heat of the moment." He tried to convince, "My pal Matt has a place upstate, he's a good guy, always been there for me, I'm sure he'd let us stay. And I've got enough money stashed away for a bus and food for a couple of months. We'll have a roof over our heads and food so we don't starve. I'll get another job, whatever it is, I don't care, I'll take care of you, I promise," he vowed with all his might.

But Near was still doubtful. As much as he wanted to believe the blonde, he knew what a cruel place the world would be, especially to two underage male lovers.

"Trust me," Mello murmured, meeting their lips together. "I love you," he said again, as many times as it took for the boy to be convinced.

Near smiled wanly, nodding, "I know," he replied, wondering if there was another fate worse than not being together with the person he loved. He knew there was only one answer, and for Mello, he'd take his chances battling society together rather than regretting forever for never even trying. "Okay," he finally agreed, "I trust you. Let's run."

Smiling at his reply, Mello met their lips together, invading the boy's mouth with his tongue. For a long minute, all they did was kiss and kiss till their lips were sore. "I love you," the both said in each other's embrace, holding on to the precious moments they had together.

After a while, Mello got up, putting his hand under the mattress to out an old envelope. "Don't forget, we still have this, our love note," the blonde chuckled deviously, causing Near to blush a deep pink.

"W-why do you still have that?" Near asked incredulously.

"Of course, it's the first and most precious gift you've ever given me," the blonde smiled warmly, sitting down again and pulling Near into his lap. "Only you'd pay a bum like me to take your first. Now you've gotta take responsibility for getting me hooked."

"Don't call the man I love a useless bum," Near pursed his lips.

Mello chuckled in amusement, nibbling the boy's ear playfully. "Oh I'm sorry, I mean, handsome, witty, perfect teeth superman that makes your insides cream whenever you hear his sexy voice," he teased, kissing down Near's nape.

"Nngh, d-don't," the boy whined, giggling as well.

"This is my lucky charm, I wouldn't spent it on anything else," the blonde said gently, pressing his lips to the boy's temple. They basked in their bliss for a short while, enjoying each other's company to the fullest, before Mello got up to treat Near's wound and finally got down to discussing what they were going to do next.

It was nine the next day that they decided.

Mello got his bag, just clothes and some toiletries, he never had much to begin with anyways, always easy to get up and go. He left a letter for his parents in the mailbox, though he hadn't seen his dad in a year and his mom in a month, maybe he'd never meet them again even if he had stayed. It wasn't so much of leaving behind as to heading somewhere better than where he was at.

Jogging down the leafy path, he made it earlier by fifteen minutes, excited and nervous all at once. He didn't expect to see anyone other than Near waiting for him at the old shed, except there was a black Benz parked outside this morning. His heart immediately sank, throwing his bag down, he rushed to the hut at top speed.

"Near!" he ran in, instantly being hit in the gut with a bat. He coughed, falling to his knees, his arms quickly being held behind him by two masked man.

A rough hand grabbed his blonde hair, pulling up his face to meet with the lead perpetrator. "I warned you didn't I? I gave you a chance at doing the right thing, and how do you repay me? Trying to run away with my property? Do you take me for a fool?" the tall and strict businessman scowled.

"Where's Near? What've you done with him?" Mello returned, holding his bravest front, he didn't care what happened to himself as long as his lover was safe.

"Hmph," the man huffed, puffing his cigar. "There you go, take a look," he said maliciously, forcefully turning the blonde to face the other end of the small room.

Blue eyes widened so big that it hurt, his entire world collapsing like brittle sandcastles. "N-no…STOP! STOP IT! GOD NO! NEAR!" he shouted at the top of his lungs till there was no air left, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey idiot, you're blocking the view," the cruel man shooed, taking a seat on the chair.

One of the huge men with masks at the bed where they made love so many times moved. Near lay listlessly on the mattress, covered in sweat and semen, his eyes shut. "Kid, wake up, your boyfriend's here to see you," the other that had his dick in the boy called, slapping him lightly on the cheek a few times.

Blurry grey eyes opened slowly, the first thing he saw was the blonde. "Mello," he couldn't hide the relief and joy in his voice, "…thank goodness….you're okay…"

"…let's go…together…" he smiled weakly, reaching his hand out. "…hold my hand…?" he said softly, his once innocent grey eyes glazed over. It was too late, there wouldn't be anything anyone could do to repair the damage that's been done.

"AAAAAA!" Mello screamed till his voice rocked the air. "STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! I'LL KILL YOU…All of you…I'll send you all to hell!"

A kick swiftly landed on his face, "Shut your filthy trap! Take a good look, he likes sleeping with men right? I'm just letting him have it," Near's father sneered. "That'll teach him to go against me. Fourteen years wasted on a good for nothing faggot. I don't care if he is number one in the national exams, I can't let this little shit run my company, let alone run free in the world. You know what Jesus said about the fig tree that don't bear fruit? It gets cut down and thrown into the fire."

"You want to run away, think you'll be happy together? Wake up kid, it ain't all roses and sunshine. This is the real world, the only ones going to hell are you two homo freaks," the man insulted, spitting on the blonde's bruised and aching face.

"YOU CRAZY BASTARD! SHUT UP! What the hell do you know!" Mello yelled, glaring so fiercely at the man that his eyes turned red, struggling to get loose, only to get punch in the gut again.

"Nauseating," the man hissed. "Do whatever you want with them, just make sure I don't ever have to see them again."

"Whatever ya say boss," the men chuckled. "It was fun doing business with ya."

The demonic man huffed, turning his heel to walk out the door, but not before saying, "Take your time," glad that he had taken care of the filth of the earth. Now all that was left was to raise another successor from scratch.

"Get off me!" The blond fought against the cuffs on his wrists and the hands holding him down. One of the man swung the bat against his ribs, breaking it. Mello cry out in pain, coughing up blood and saliva.

"NO!" It was Near's voice that reached his ears instead of his own, "Don't h-hurt him."

The men just laughed as the blood dripped down his jaws by the buckets, the ribs must've pierced his lungs because he was suffocating from the inside out.

"Mello! Mello!" Near begged, his body sandwiched between two men twice his size.

Blue eyes watched in horror as they raped his little baby. He couldn't even yell back since fluid was already clogging up his throat. Please don't die, he thought, don't let me go first. Dear God or whoever was listening, have mercy, don't let Near suffer anymore, make it quick and painless.

"…Mello?" the young boy called and called, but the blonde only remained quiet and motionless for a long time.

"Hey I think Romeo's dead," one of the men said, shaking his corpse.

"Damn, you hit him too hard, what a waste," the man next to Near said. "Too bad, looks like it's just you and us now."

"Are you done yet? I wanna shoot my load next," the man that was guarding the blonde left his stand, approaching their gang.

Near didn't care, he couldn't hear them, his eyes only focusing on the dead body lying in the middle of the room. He didn't know how long it went on, the five of them took their turns soiling his body. It should've hurt, it should've been scary being alone, but he felt nothing, his heart was dead, his only wish was that his soul would join the blonde as soon as possible.

When they finally had their fill, they poured gasoline of their bodies and their little hideout, setting them ablaze. The flames melted their skin and bones till they were nothing but a charred heap of black ash. No one would be able to identify their corpses now. No one would know their tale because they never lived to tell.

But this was their story and their story to hold.

One delinquent and one honour student. They took the bus upstate with five hundred in an envelope. Mello won't be making twenty five and Near won't be taking over the family business. They escape their clichés for just a moment.

* * *

Well, that happened. Just so anyone's wondering, I finally wrote this after months of writer's block. I tried and tried, but everything was crap, I felt like crap too. Can't believe I delivered this in one day. Don't know when I'll be writing again considering my thesis and research. Anyways, I wanted to at least try to practice before possibly going off. This was probably pretty OOC. Rawr, I dunno anymore. Review if you liked it? Thanks.


End file.
